User blog:Ninjaman165/House of Horrors Finale
Finale '' Dante struggled with all of his might to free himself from the chains he was now trapped in, and locked to an old, wooden chair. He grimaced and growled, spat and hissed, just trying to loosen the restraints even a little, but it was no use. Eventually, with a defeated sigh, Dante slumped down in the chair, cursing to himself. His mind was running through every possible outcome that could've happened tonight. The biggest two being: either he and Ubel would make it out of this hell hole alive, or would die a bloody death at the hands of... Her. Just the thought of their captor made Dante's stomach turn, his anger boil. It wasn't all that surprising, necessarily, now that Dante had thought about it more, but it did honestly through him off guard at first. The ninja Prime also thought about where in this decrepit house Ubel was; he was past the point of worried now, and the possible notion of... Her, having done something to him, made Dante all the more livid.'' "Getting a little frustrated, are we?" A soft voice suddenly called out from the shadows, giving Dante pause. He looked in the direction of the voice, and located the source standing crossed armed in the corner of the tiny room. Eventually, she emerged from the shadows, and loomed over the nina Prime, a sadistic smirk running across her lips. "If you hadn't already noticed, your ninja powers don't exactly work in this house. My influence nullifed them the second you and your brother stepped foot inside. Dante leered at her with intense, glowing eyes. "I promise you, you won't get away with this... Cytherea." He growled through gritted teeth. Cytherea, now having been revealed, pouted her lips while caressing Dante's cheek, digging her nails deep into his skin. "Ooh, I'm pretty sure I already have, sweetheart." Cytherea casually said. "In fact, I'm almost shocked that I managed to trap not one, but TWO ninjas this easily! You guys really are suckers for innocent lives, aren't you?" "So, you're telling me that you killed and multilated an innocent being just to get to us?!" Dante angrily demanded. Cytherea considered it for a moment, though already knowing the answer. "Pretty much, yeah." She grinned. "You wouldn't believe how easy it is luring a pervy teenager to wherever, just by offering him sex." Cytherea chuckled to herself, and plopped down onto Dante's lap, hanging an arm around his shoulder. "Though in all honesty, I was just trying to get you 'here; I wasn't expecting one of your wide-eyed siblings to tag along as well." The Blood assassin clicked her tongue, "I'm not complaining, though; this just means that I'd have gotten rid of two ninjas in one fell swoop. Heh, I wonder how your other two siblings will react when they find you and your idiot brother's bodies lying in pieces on the ground." Cytherea giggled. Dante couldn't do anything else but glare daggers at her. If looks could kill, his certainly would at this moment."What have you done with Ubel? I swear, Cytherea, if you hurt one hair on his head..." Dante hissed. Cytherea looked at him. "You want to see him before you die, do you? Aw, that's sooo sweet. I was just going to spare your brother the horror of him seeing you killed, but I do agree with you, Dante: you should have an audience for your death!" She jeered, patting Dante's cheek, before jumping to her feet. With a snap of her fingers, the middle of the floor seemingly caved in as a conglomeration of shadow arms rose forth, in their possession, one Ubel strapped firmly to a chair. He appeared to have been knocked out cold, evident by his head drooping to his chest, a tail of drool running from his bottom lip. Dante's eyes widened in horror. "Ubel!!! Ubel, are you alright?! Can you hear me?!!" He desperately called out, but was met with no response. He glared at Cytherea. "What did you do to him!!!" Running her fingers through Ubel's hair, Cytherea nonchalantly shrugged. "Nothing much, just drugged him to the point where anyone else would overdose a thousand times over. You guys sure as hell can take A LOT of nasty stuff before you finally go under, I'll give you that much." "You son of... The second I break out of these chains, you're dead, and I won't make it quick." Dante grumbled. "I don't think you're in any position for making threats, Dante." Cytherea mused. "See, you don't get it: you're not getting out of this in any way, shape, or form. My sister may have an obession over you, but I on the other hand... I despise you and your kin. I would much rather see all of you dead, before seeing one of you married to my sister." The Blood assassin gagged in digust. That was when revelation struck Dante's mind like the lightning outside. His scowl turned into a subtle smirk, and he raised a curious eyebrow. "Wait a minute, so you didn't tell your sister what you were doing?" He asked. Cytherea blinked, "...Noooo...Whyyy?" Dante casually shrugged, "No reason, it's just that I know how obessed Aerowen is with me, and all; I wonder how she would take the news of my death." Cytherea narrowed her eyes, "What are you trying to get at, exactly?" Dante was about to answer, when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ubel had begun to stir. The latter shook his head vigorously to clear his vision, and found Dante sitting across from him. Ubel was about to speak, when he noticed his brother's very subtle motion not to, and to wait for his signal. "I'm just saying you know, what's gonna happen when, and you and I both know she will... When Aerowen finds out that it was '''you '''who was responsible for killing me? I'm just guessing here, but I reeeally don't think she'll be too happy about it." Dante continued. The Blood assassin's eyes slowly widened in growing fear; Cytherea hadn't thought about that, and the horrific reprecussions that I would surely bring on her. The wrath of her older sister was scarier than anything Cytherea could ever dish out. She began shuddering just thinking about it. "No... No, no I-You won't fool me with your tricks, ninja! I won't let you!!" Cytherea screamed. Dante remained calm, feeling Cytherea's influence becoming weaker and weaker by the second. "No tricks here, Cytherea, I'm just telling it how I see it. The minute Aerowen finds out what you did... You're done." He retorted. Cytherea clutched both sides of her head, and began stressfully pulling her hair, murmuring the word "no" again and again, and slowly backing up. She whipped her head back and forth, apparently hearing Aerowen's voice in her head, and seeing her all around the room. She began sweating bullets, trembling violently with evergrowing terror. Her influence over the run down house had all but dissipated at this point. Cytherea continued to back up slowly, straight into the direction of an awaiting Ubel. Once she was within reach, Ubel immediately took his chance, and gave her a firm shove to the back with his foot, and back in the direction of Dante. The ninja Prime shattered his chains, jumped to his feet, and planted a savage kick square in Cytherea's chest. The blow sent the assassin flying straight through a wall, and several more, before finally coming to a stop, lying in a massive hole in the final wall, out cold. Dante then immediately turned his attention to his weaked brother, catching him after Ubel broke free from his own restraints. Dante knelt down beside him, grabbing Ubel's face, and transferring some of his own energy into him. "Ubel, Ubel speak to me, are you okay? Please say something, anything!" Dante pleaded. Ubel wearily opened his eyes and stared into Dante's. A weak smile crossed his lips. "Wha-what took ya, huh?" He playfully asked. Dante returned the smile, and threw one arm of Ubel's over his shoulder, and hoisted him up. Suddenly, the entire house began to shake and ratlle violently, groaning in misery. "Come on, let's get out of here." Dante said, and shot himself and Ubel towards the nearest wall. They splintered it with ease, and leaped outside of the shuddering house. It was still pouring down rain, and the thick black clouds weren't going away any time soon it seemed. The two ninjas stood in front of the house, watching intently as it slowly crumbled to the ground, cascading decades upon decades worth of dust and debris every which way. Several, grueling seconds later, complete slience had reclaimed the land once more. Only the pitter patter of rain drops made any real noise. Dante stared at the large pile of rubble, and sighed deeply in relief. "Do you think the psycho is still alive under there?" Ubel asked. Dante nodded, "She's survived worse, unfortunately; we'll defintely be seeing her again. That is, unless Aerowen has anything to say about it." Dante looked over at Ubel, smiled, and squeezed on his shoulder. With his other hand, Dante created a swirling, golden portal in front of them. "Let's go home, I'm dying for more of that stuff you brought from Earth. What is it called again? Cundee?" Ubel snickered, "Candy, bro, and I'm craving some too." "Well, let's get home before Daeva and Evron eat it all, eh?" Dante mused as they strolled through the portal. "OH, and you have GOT to try these things called, 'Sour Gummy Worms'. I'm telling you man, those things are soooo good." Ubel raved. "...But why would I want to eat a bunch of worms?" Dante asked, clearly confused. "They're not real worms, bro." Ubel chuckled. And with that, the portal collapsed in on itself, and the ninjas left the mysterious, bizarre, and incredibly eerie realm behind for good. It had been quite a Friday the 13th for Dante and Ubel, but, in the grand scheme of things... It was simply another day for the ninjas. Now, if only Ubel could get his siblings to understand what the point of Halloween was... ''Back in the hellish realm, the large pile of rubble began to stir. Suddenly, Cytherea burst out from underneath, sending debris in every single direction. She slumped down to the ground, clutching her still agonizing chest from the kick Dante had given to it, spewing every curse word she could at her lost prey. The Blood assassin looked up, and immediately, her eyes grew to the size of baseballs. Cytherea was met with the instantly famlilar feet and legs of... "Tsk tsk tsk. Oh, Cytherea, just what the hell did you do this time?" A familiar voice asked. Cytherea slowly craned her head upward, and instantly began to shiver upon seeing the face of her big sister, Aerowen: the Blood Queen. Aerowen's cold blue eyes dug into Cytherea's very soul, and the look on her face said it all: she wasn't the least bit pleased. Her long, inky black hair shimmered as rain droplets bounced off of it. Cytherea gulped as she tried to come up with anything to explain what she'd been doing, but all she could sputter out was, "Lady Aerowen, I-I uh..." Aerowen held up a hand. "Don't say a word, I already know what exactly you did." She stated dryly. "What, you didn't really think I wasn't watching you this entire time, did you?" All the color drained from Cytherea's face, her stress sweat mixing with the rain drops. She collapsed to her knees at Aerowen's feet and began to plead. "P-please my queen... Please, have mercy on me! I swear, I will never try to harm him again! Please, please don't punish me!" Aerowen remained silent for a moment, merely allowing her glare to strike fear into the heart of her wimpy sister. "You should already know what I'm going to do to you, sis." She muttered, and grabbed Cytherea by her neck. "No... No please, not that, anything but '''that!!! Aerowen!!!!" Cytherea screamed and pleaded as Aerowen drug her through portal that she'd created, and back home. The End... Happy Halloween. Category:Blog posts